The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant which is a naturally occurring sport of a chrysanthemum named Reagan, which in turn is a cross of unknown Chrysanthemum morifolium parents. The Chrysanthemum named Reagan is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/780,305 now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,642. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 1990 in a greenhouse in Holland.
The invention has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain all of its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.